


matching set

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pianist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Victor doesn’t expect the sight he finds when he opens the door, and he is glued in the entryway for far too long.Yuuri's wearing a white robe over pastel mint stockings and lacy underwear. Victor actually stumbles when he decides to move at last, making Yuuri’s hands pause on the keys as he smiles up at the other man. “Hey,” the pianist muses, lips covered with a clear gloss. “Welcome home.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's just porn, i hate [ing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/pseuds/blushunder), i'm dying squirtle
> 
> the full AU fic is _**[ebony& ivory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9502262)**_! this is unbeta'd as heckie. enjoy! ♥

It starts with Victor browsing websites for something special to wear. It’ll be their one-year anniversary soon, and more than worrying about taking a trip, the silver-haired man wants to spend some quality time with his husband in their crowded little apartment and show him a good time.

He gets so enraptured with clicking on different links and looking at pictures that he jumps when Yuuri stands up from the piano bench and takes a seat next to him on the loveseat. Yuuri chuckles at his reaction, flushing slightly when he fully realizes what Victor’s been looking at. “Well, these sure are... _risqué_. Is this for, um.” The brunette coughs for a bit before murmuring, “The big day?”

Victor rolls his eyes and grins. “Yes, love. It’s for _the big day_.” His long fingers drift down the trackpad on his laptop, and Yuuri settles beside him with wide eyes and warm cheeks, gaping at some of the lacy pieces. “White lace really makes my thighs stand out. What do you think of this style?”

The one he points to has a bit too many frills for his liking, personally, but Yuuri imagines Victor in it and grows hot under the collar, gripping the older man’s arm lightly, trying to affect calm. “It’s, um, it’s nice?”

Noticing Yuuri’s haggard breathing and keen interest, Victor huffs through his nose and grows a bit pink in the face as well. “Did you want to get a matching set?” He turns to card a hand through Yuuri’s fringe, and beams when Yuuri burrows into his side, nodding just slightly. “Well, you’ll have to look up, lovely, I don’t want to pick something that you’d dislike.”

“Okay,” Yuuri replies quietly, gasping and gaping at the male models in lace and sheer-paneled lingerie, eventually deciding on a set that pleases both of their aesthetic values.

Victor kisses him on the temple, noting that Yuuri is shaking just a bit. “Are you nervous?”

“A little,” the pianist admits. “I mean, I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“You’ve had sex with me quite a few times,” Victor muses and Yuuri scoffs. “Is it the underwear part? You don’t have to wear them, if you don’t want to.”

“I _do_ want to,” Yuuri stubbornly says, clutching Victor’s hand. “I just know I’m not in the best shape. I’ll look silly.”

“You’ll look fantastic, I’m sure.” The older man hums, leaning more of his weight on Yuuri. “And if you decide you’re not up for it on our anniversary, it’s fine. It’s really up to how you feel that day.”

“Mm,” Yuuri hums, just leaning on his husband in the quiet. The cicadas aren’t too bad in the springtime, so the two of them let the whirr of cars lull them to sleep as they curl up on the couch and drift off until they wake up hungry and order a pizza for delivery.

//

Victor hurries home after running a few errands, picking up wine and beer as per Yuuri’s request on his way home. He smiles before he even opens the door, because he can hear a Katsuki-original piece being played in the apartment, a sign of Yuuri working his way out of his head in preparation for a pleasant evening spent together.

Still, he doesn’t expect the sight he finds when he opens the door, and he is glued in the entryway for far too long, staring open-mouthed.

Yuuri’s hair is slicked back out of his eyes, done in much the same way he would do it for a recital. His eyes are different matter, though. There’s airy blue eyeshadow that showcases the beauty of his soft, tan face, and just above his lashes, there is a thin strip of gold eyeliner painted above a thicker black wing.

He’s wearing a white silk robe, and Victor _actually_ stumbles when he decides to move at last, making Yuuri’s hands pause on the keys as he smiles up at the other man. “Hey,” the pianist muses, lips covered with a clear gloss. “Welcome home.”

In moments, Victor is kicking off his shoes to get a closer look at the love of his life. He’d been thinking about petting Makkachin and relaxing and playing romantic music to set the mood, but all of the sudden, he can’t wait to be undressed to match with Yuuri. “Hi,” he replies quickly, putting a hand to his chest and narrowly avoiding dropping all the alcohol. As he turns the corner, he sees the flash of the pastel mint stockings on Yuuri’s legs and inhales sharply. “I feel as though I’m running late. Am I?”

“No,” Yuuri says, smiling a bit as he stands up and closes the fallboard on the piano. “I was waiting for you.” Victor had only been out for an hour or two - this is foul play on Yuuri’s part. “Did you want to take a shower or anything?”

Yuuri’s giving him _the look_ , and Victor doesn’t want to do anything but kiss the shorter man until their lips are swollen, but he carefully puts down his bag and huffs. “Yes. It’s going to take me a while to get ready, you horribly cruel man.”

The brunette chuckles, blowing Victor a saucy kiss. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be in the room when you’re ready. Do you want me to get you a drink?”

He contemplates responding, _I want you to get me an ambulance_ , but he just shakes his head and shrugs off his jacket, closing the door to the bathroom quickly.

As he showers, his thoughts are racing. The Yuuri in his fantasies generally pretty quiet and calm, but today, Victor turns over the words of husband, the man he’s been happily married to for an entire _year_ , and washes himself thoroughly, getting the beginnings of an erection and groaning.

If the flashes of Yuuri’s outfit and his sultry tone had been enough to get him all worked up, what the hell is he going to do when he’s actually in bed with the gorgeous man? Scrubbing himself out just makes him more frustrated that Yuuri is waiting on him, Yuuri is wearing pastel mint lingerie that matches his white set, and he’s still got ten more minutes of prep time, not to mention lightly doing his hair and moisturizing his lips.

After he shuts off the shower water, skin red from the warmth, the door creaks just slightly open, and Yuuri drops the neatly folded pile of lacy clothing on top of the little table, complete with a white robe that ties at the waist, just like his own.

Victor loves these kind of gestures, and happily sighs as he looks in the mirror and turns on the hair drier. Once that’s taken care of, he pulls out a set of brushes, quickly layering a couple of colors with and without glitter to get a gold effect with his eyeshadow. Then, he pulls the underwear on, relishing in the texture over his lower half with a hum. The garter belt fits snugly on his waist - it’s a good thing both he and Yuuri had ordered a size above their hip measurements for those, even if they do stretch a bit - and the snaps hang loose until he sits down and puts on the stockings. His happy trail is dark and trimmed underneath the sheer material, and he’s giddy to reveal himself to Yuuri in a few minutes.

Once he’s ready, Victor examines himself in the full-length mirror hanging on the back of the door and gives himself a nod. He goes to the bedroom to find Yuuri cradling a glass of red wine, his robe hanging open a bit where he’s sitting against pillows on the mattress.

He puts it down as he drinks in the sight of Victor, who had opted to leave the robe in the bathroom. Victor couldn’t be more eager to get started, but he asks one important question first. “Where’s our girl?”

“I asked the neighbors to keep an eye on her tonight,” Yuuri answers in a daze, swallowing dryly as the older man walks towards him. “She’s in good hands.”

“Excellent,” Victor says, licking his lips. His knees get to the edge of the bed and Yuuri echoes the motion of his tongue, eager to touch his husband. “Can I take your robe off?”

“Mmhmm,” Yuuri grants him permission, moving so that Victor can undo the knot at his waist and fully appreciate Yuuri’s flushed skin underneath the pale lace cloth.

For a time, Victor just carefully explores. Yuuri is soft to the touch, with stretch marks creeping over his backside, over the soft skin of his thighs, and there are even a few trailing over his hips, where he’s a bit pudgy, much to his own dismay, but Victor would willingly bury himself in all of Yuuri’s curves and die a happy man.

In an amazing turn of events, Yuuri just follows Victor’s careful touch, turning when it seems that Victor wants to pull at the v-back of the underwear and press a kiss to Yuuri’s ass, letting his lips ghost further down until he’s arrived to the cusp of Yuuri’s quads. He’s ready to unclip the garter and reach for the lube, but then Yuuri sits up and pants.

“Wait,” he says softly, looking like he’s been running a marathon instead of shallowly breathing while his husband had explored his lingerie-clad body. “I want to touch you first. Then we can play.”

“Anything you want, darling,” Victor assures him, picking up Yuuri’s long, well-manicured hands and kissing them with a soft smile. “I’m all yours.”

“Well, I should hope so,” Yuuri whispers tenderly, ranking a hand down Victor’s back. “I married you, after all.”

The brunette grasps Victor’s firm behind with a mixture of envy and possession, delighted when Victor groans, keyed up from the start. He slides his fingers underneath the garter belt, loving the look of the flowery patterns dancing over Victor’s toned abdomen, losing interest in toying around fairly quickly. “Okay. Do you wanna get lube and condoms, or should I?”

“I want to take a picture first,” Victor says, and Yuuri gives him a tepid look. “Aww, sweetheart, don’t fret. It’s going in my private collection, I promise. Besides, we look stunning together, don’t you think?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but he eventually sighs and gives in. “Okay.” Victor goes to grab his selfie-stick from the dresser, making quick work of setting up his phone and snapping a few happy pictures with Yuuri. As soon as he’s satisfied, he gets the gear and comes back to bed, unsnapping the clips over the tights, watching Yuuri lithely do the same, slipping out of the dainty underwear with a slightly stiff penis and making Victor feel a bit silly for how very turned on he’s been this whole time.

He laughs at himself and Yuuri laughs too. “Come on, Mister Eager. You look like you’ve been starving for this all day.”

“It’s not a _necessity_ ,” Victor murmurs defensively, although his fingers are twitching to be inside of his husband. “You just look _fantastic_. Can you blame me?”

“No,” Yuuri tells him, turning his head to the side before he fully lies down, smirking at his lover. “I’ve been ready for you to fuck me, too.”

Victor closes his eyes and forces himself to calm down. “You truly mustn’t goad me like this, darling. How am I supposed to survive?”

“By putting your dick in my ass,” Yuuri deadpans, snickering at his own joke before Victor playfully pats his ass and both of them guffaw. “I know, Victor. It’s fine. Take your time.”

Just as Yuuri had been striking with mint green on, his skin is a wonder as well, and Victor takes his time getting lube on his fingers before even touching the pianist, blue eyes drifting to the gold ring on Yuuri’s left hand, curious about how long he’ll last.

It’s no matter, really - Yuuri has enough stamina for the both of them, unafraid to use his masterful hands to pry Victor open, ride him, or to have sex with the older man in return, making the evening of lovemaking as rewarding as either of them wanted it to be.

For now, he gets to watch Yuuri’s gorgeously framed eyes hazily open as he deeply moans, toes curling as Victor adds a second finger, cooing and bowing his knees so that his erection is rested just over Yuuri’s legs. When sweat starts to creep over their skin, Yuuri urges him to hurry up by bucking in place and keening softly, and Victor sucks at Yuuri’s neck until the younger man is murmuring for Victor to sit up and just come inside already.

Victor complies with a laugh, sliding on a condom, lubricating, and hoping that he doesn’t come too soon. “It’s a lot like making music, isn’t it? I move, you move, we move together. It’s one of the finest duets life has to offer.”

“Every time you wax poetic in the bedroom,” Yuuri gasps as Victor snaps his hips, pulling out and pushing in with a heady rhythm, clenching his fists and lowering his head, “I sincerely wonder how you think this stuff up.”

“You’re a pianist,” Victor hums, kissing Yuuri’s back and rubbing his right index finger over the head of Yuuri’s dick as he moves, “Work with me, here.”

“Maybe if you were _working_ , I would consider,” Yuuri quips back with a chuckle, deep in the throes of pleasure regardless of what he’s saying while he’s feeling bold and sexy.

Victor lives for these moments, so he keeps himself very still and drinks in every desperate sound Yuuri’s making even though his lips are quirked up and his face is deeply flushed. “Mm,” he hums, taking his hand off of Yuuri’s frontside and teasing his sac instead. It’s always guaranteed to make the younger man groan and he _loves it_. “Is that so?”

“Fuck you,” Yuuri good-naturedly grumbles. “Before you say that I can do that next round, if you truly love me, you will pick up the pace and stop letting me suffer.”

“Yes, yes,” Victor melodramatically sighs, settling one hand on Yuuri’s hip, watching his husband try to press his thighs together while trying not to clench too hard down on Victor is entrancing. “I’m not one to make a man beg, you see, unlike a certain someone.”

“That was _one_ time,” Yuuri mutters, but his words are cut off by his own guttural moan as Victor finally _does_ move, going back to jerking Yuuri off in time with his thrusts, thriving for the moment their voices sync up and they’re both just breathing each other’s names.

Yuuri comes before Victor does, because he’s weak to pleasure, and weaker still to Victor himself. Once Victor is finished, he pulls out to come in the condom and ties it off before reaching for the wet wipes on the nightstand. Yuuri flops on his side with a heaving chest, grinning up at his silver-haired lover happily. He reaches for Victor’s hand and just toys with the ring, as fascinated with it as he had been at the altar the year previous. “Happy anniversary.” Thinking about that night makes him giddy, about how stupidly sappy they’d been. They hadn’t even had sex that day, too emotional to do anything other than talk and cry.

Now, though, it seems that both of them are far too horny to repeat that experience. “Happy anniversary,” Victor says, beautiful blue eyes looking even brighter with the gold eyeshadow around them. “I love you, Yuuri.”

The quiet nights in their apartment are hard to come by; finding feelings of serenity and peace on the sixth floor of a busy complex in Atlanta, so Yuuri follows his heart, pulling Victor down next to him and kissing him until they need to break apart for air. “What do you want to do?”

“Anything you want to do,” Victor tells him, toying with Yuuri’s bangs, which have fallen into his face just slightly because of their recent exertion. “This is _our_ night, after all.”

“How did I wind up so lucky, huh?” Yuuri sits up a bit and taps Victor’s thighs. “Would you be down to ride me, or are you too tired?”

“Kinky,” Victor muses happily, kissing the corner of Yuuri’s left eye with a smirk. “Yes. I’d like that.”

When they adjust and get the position right, getting protection and lubricant again, they kiss languidly the whole time, Victor nearly crying as Yuuri drives in deep, kicking his ankles around Yuuri’s backside as he groans, mouth falling open as Yuuri gripped tightly and helped him sit up and bob for friction, moving as slowly as they please.

This night is for lovers, a night where the lull of music has been replaced with the motions of intimacy, and Victor thinks this is a nice change.

To feel Yuuri’s hands and lips on _him_ for a change is enchanting, and Victor is certain that he’s made the right choice in who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, the matching set that they're wearing is based off of [ing's drawing](https://twitter.com/blushunder/status/841023070827642882), good night ♥


End file.
